Wrenched From Calm, Thrown To Battle
by Shinji Shazaki
Summary: TK gets kidnapped.  Puppetmon gets his nose broken off and smacked in the head.  Matt, Tai, Joe, and Izzy get covered in magenta goo.  All this and a little bit more in part 7 of my very-much delayed saga!  Enjoy, and please leave a review!
1. Meeting of Digi-destined

Wrenched From Calm, Thrown To Battle: Part 1

Wrenched From Calm, Thrown To Battle: Part 1

[A/N: This is a direct rewrite of my Ninth Child Saga.I'm not kidding, my saga sucked beyond belief.So, time to try again!It's just like drawing; I used to suck, now I'm pretty good.Now, I used to suck at writing, and I'm a pretty good writer now.Enjoy!]

[Disclaimer: I don't own.]

Tai twirled his bare finger around Koromon's ear-like thing, staring at nothing."Tai, ouch!" Koromon whispered, trying not to reveal himself.Tai remained at his staring, twirling the pink appendage tighter.Finally, Koromon bit down on Tai's finger and the twelve-year-old boy let go with a yelp.

The cool breeze chimed the tiny green bell that hung above the balcony and Tai looked up.He found himself staring straight into the bright red eyes of his younger sister, Kari.

"Tai, why are you wrestling with your stuffed animal?" she inquired with a funny little smile.Tai smiled back.Even though she knew it was really Koromon, she wouldn't dare say anything to put Tai's secret in danger."Just having a little fun!" Tai laughed, dropping Koromon to the couch and pulling Kari onto his lap, tickling his little sister.The young girl giggled and laughed till her cheeks were red and her eyes teary.

Izzy ran down the sidewalks of Tokyo, running home towards Odaiba Mansion as fast he could.His mother and father expected him to be punctual, and he was late for his lunch.The laptop in his specially designed bag slapped uncomfortably against his small back, his red and green shirts sticking there with sweat."Oh, why did I have to stop and talk to Sora?" he groaned mentally, "I should have just talked to her after lunch, over the phone!"

Then, as he turned the finally corner to reach Odaiba Mansion, he blinked, and slammed hard into someone's legs.The person stumbled back slightly, but Izzy fell to the ground, landing hard.

"Are you all right?" the person asked, reaching out a hand.Izzy groaned and rubbed his head, taking the person's hand."Guess I should watch where I'm running, right?" he chuckled, standing fully to his feet.He looked nearly straight up to meet the person's eyes.He almost fell back once more.

The person was a tall girl, about two years older than him, with the most stunning dark blue eyes he had ever seen.She had a cool grin on her face, and low-hanging bangs.Her pants were jet-black, and her tee-shirt was a nearly gleaming silver.But the reason Izzy nearly fell back was that she was almost as tall as his current enemy, and appeared the same as he.

"So, you weren't injured were you?" she asked, holding that smirk.Izzy blinked and nodded quite dumbly."Good, now, it seems as if you were in a bit of a rush." she continued, "So you had best to get moving."Izzy nodded dumbly again and started off towards Odaiba Mansion again.But he paused before he got two feet.He turned around and saw the girl was watching him.He smiled a bit.

"My name is Izzy Izumi." he bowed politely, "Sorry for bothering you."The girl's smirk turned a bit wider. She turned on heel and raised her hand over her shoulder in the strangest peace sign Izzy had ever seen.In fact, she held up her thumb, pointer, and middle finger."Shinji Shazaki." she said, "And don't worry about my…shins."She let out a single 'heh' and started to walk off.She disappeared around a corner and Izzy paused.Then he jumped, smacked his forehead, and dashed towards his apartment home.

The girl that Izzy had met did not live in an apartment, nor inside the city.She lived just north of the city, in a small area of the countryside.Her parents were fairly normal, not very quirky at all.Her father was a wonderful martial artist, and her mother had a government job.Even though it was a long distance between her home and the city of Tokyo, she enjoyed the long walk between places.

And so the girl walked up the stairs and over the stone pathway to her house.It was a pleasant little place where cherry trees were always in bloom, and the beautiful blossoms scattered tirelessly through the air.The pink leaf-like things brushed past the fourteen-year-old's cheek and floated down to the ground.

"I suppose Mother and Father aren't home yet." she murmured, staring through the blossoms.She pulled her hands from her pockets and walked to the front door of her home.Shinji unlocked the door and strode inside after brushing the cherry blossoms from her shoulders and head.

The teen looked around at the room she walked into.A piece of furniture carried many pictures.She walked to the wooden shelves and picked up one picture.It showed a younger version of her, about the age of four, and two other people.One was a slender woman with flame-red hair and cloud gray eyes.The other was a broad-shouldered man with large muscles, grinning and holding a laughing Shinji on his shoulders.Shinji smiled at the picture, running her long finger over her face inside the glass frame.

She really loved her parents, and her life.She wouldn't dare ask for a single thing more.

Unfortunately, a strange creature of bat shape, and of evil heart and spirit had followed her.It was called Demidevimon, and it was a lackey of the enemy the Digi-destined faced.

The little demon bat perched on a branch, watching as the teen entered her house.He had been following her ever since the middle of Tokyo, and had to give his little wings a break.But he had been following her because she had come in contact with one of the Digi-destined."So maybe she's the Eighth Child!" he hissed through fangs, flying through the air.

But he couldn't just go into the house to find out.He wasn't sure if there were any open windows, and he needed a rest.Finally, his wings were back to normal and he fluttered around the building.There weren't any open windows, but he found a window that was close to a branch, and the girl was in the room.She was stretched out on a bed, her bed, her eyes closed and hidden.

Demidevimon watched intently and noticed that she had fallen asleep.He sighed and started back towards Tokyo, to report what he had seen.

Izzy sighed.He had almost made his lunch go cold and Tentomon had been exceedingly worried."I thought you had been captured by one of his minions!" the bug had said.But now, dinner had passed, and Izzy was lying on his bed.He was pretty stuffed, and was very tired.But he didn't tell Tentomon why he was late, other than he was talking to Sora."She was really strange…" he murmured before rolling over and falling asleep.

The next day, at sunrise, a thick fog rolled in, covering most of Tokyo.Of course, the girl Izzy had met was unaffected, because she lived outside the city.But maybe she wasn't affected.There were two strange little items on the table beside her bed.

One was a necklace with a polished brass tag and a piece of carved stone behind a window of glass.The other was an odd digital device with an LCD screen that was blank.You can probably imagine that Shinji was confused to see the items.Well, who wouldn't be?But even though she didn't know where they came from, she put on the necklace and clipped the digital device on her belt.And then, she walked from her home, down the steps, and into Tokyo.


	2. Evil Across Dimensions

Wrenched From Calm, Thrown To Battle: Part 2

Wrenched From Calm, Thrown To Battle: Part 2

[A/N: So, anyone like so far?I finally thought up jobs for Shinji's parents!But I warn you now.This part is pretty violent for the second part of a series.Enter a certain someone…^_^]

[Disclaimer: Don't own.]

"Man, this fog is thicker than the fuzz on the cheese in the fridge." Matt muttered, staring at the sky from the balcony of his apartment."So, you think it's him?" Tsunomon inquired from the ground."You had better believe it." Matt agreed, turning and leaning on the ledge.

TK stared sadly at the barrier of fog.He couldn't make up his mind.It was too big of a risk to have Patamon digivolve just to get him in, and his mother probably wouldn't go.She was too busy with her paper article.But there had to be a way to convince her.If there was a way to beat the Digi-destined's enemy, there was definitely a way to convince his mom!

Kari had gone a walk, even though the fog made it close to impossible to see.She kind of liked the fog, and really liked walking around in the park when it was foggy.Kari knew the way, and didn't get lost at all.The trees could hardly be seen, but Kari knew she was in the park.

The cool moisture of the fog licked Kari's cheek, and she giggled and kept walking.Suddenly, there was a clopping of sneaker-rubber against the concrete, and someone yanked Kari backwards.The eight-year-old stumbled, but someone held her up before she fell.Kari was about to yell for help, but the familiar sound of a car going by at high speeds reached her ears.

"Hey, little girl, you shouldn't be walking around in the street." someone said kindly, "Are you all right?"Kari bent her head backwards and looked up into the darkest blue eyes she had ever seen."Yeah, thanks!" she replied with a warm smile, "You saved my life!""Ah, don't say that." the person laughed, "I don't want to call in any favors."

Kari giggled and turned around."Well, thanks anyway…" she dropped off, not knowing what to say."Shinji Shazaki." the person held out a hand, "You?""I'm Kari!" the eight-year-old replied, "Kari Kamiya!"The two shook, and Shinji stood."See you around." she murmured, walking away.A few seconds later, she disappeared, and Kari let out a sigh.She was officially freaked out, and wanted to get back home.

Shinji, unlike Kari, disliked fog for some reason, and also desired to return home.

As soon as the sun began to set, the sound of wooden wheels rolling across the gravelly pavement was heard in the darkest places.The Digi-destined dared not to leave their homes, especially not the girls.Tai would not let Kari even think about getting near the door, because he was worried.

"Hey, Shin-chan?" Shinji's father, Kagato, asked, "Sorry to ask so late at night, but I'm sure you'll say yes…""What do you need at the store?" Shinji asked with a knowing smirk."Rice." her mother, Rei, said from the desk, "We used the last of it tonight."Her daughter smirked, upside-down, and rolled backwards.Her feet fell from the air and landed with a dull thud on the floor, and her head finally came up from the ground.

"So, one bag of rice then?" she repeated.Kagato nodded and added, "You had better take a flashlight.The fog's pretty thick."His daughter did as he advised, slid on her sneakers, and headed out into the foggy night.

A young woman of nineteen slumped easily to the ground, twin, throbbing red marks on her neck.A pale figure dressed in blue and a black flowing cloak grinned coldly and licked the last trace of blood from his glimmering fangs.His heavy black boots hardly made a thud as he stepped into the carriage that was driven by nothing.The wooden wheels made no sound except for the crunched noise of gravel.The creature that fed upon the blood of young women grinned once more and hoped for one last meal that night.

"I hate fog…I hate fog…I hate fog…" Shinji repeated over and over, walking through the thick fog, one hand in her pocket, the other holding a bag of rice.Her free hand was inside her pocket, holding the flashlight tightly.But very suddenly, she froze.Dull footsteps a bit behind her froze as well."Great." the fourteen-year-old thought, "First I have to walk around at night in fog, and now some weirdo is stalking me."She took a few steps, then froze again.The footsteps stopped as well, but this time, they sounded much closer.

The teenager remained still, daring the person behind her to come closer.Many people knew her father, and they knew her as well.They also knew that she was a better fighter than her father.But somehow, there was a tinge of fear burrowing deeper and deeper into her.There was something extremely different about the person following her.Shinji's heart pounded uncomfortably, and her hand covered the strange necklace she had found that morning through her silver tee-shirt.

Then, one more footstep sounded, and that immediately frightened the girl into an adrenaline rush.She whirled around, whipped the flashlight from her pocket, and turned it on.The bright light cut through the fog and a male voice nearly screamed in agony.The man disappeared faster than she could tell, and she was left, stunned and frozen.No person ever cried out that loud, even if a flashlight was staring them in the eye…

Then, a cold hissing sound resonated in her ear, and she started to turn around.The flashlight was knocked from her hand, and the light vanished.The hand that had been holding the flashlight was held in a harsh grasp, and her other hand let go of the rice.Her fist went up instinctively, but the man caught her punch and squeezed her hand tightly.Now, only the fear was present, the adrenaline gone, and the teen was frozen.

"You are a bothersome little human." the man's voice said in a soft tone, "But, impertinent humans make the best meals."Shinji's blue eyes widened at those words.The sun-hiding fog…the scream at the bright light…Why couldn't she see it before?The man chuckled as the girl tried to pull away weakly."My, you are the first person other than those children that know what I am." he laughed."Y-you're something other than a vampire?" the teen questioned, trying to get away.

With a heavy step, the vampire glided up to the human so he was nearly pressing against her.He was a head taller, and had blue eyes.Eyes that matched her own…The human was breathing hard, tears nearly coming to her eyes.Suddenly, the necklace beneath her shirt began to glow with a bright, yet dark light.The vampire's eyes widened and he leapt back, letting go of the girl.

"You?!" he shouted, "You are one of those children?!"The vampire growled and stepped heavily towards Shinji.But suddenly, his sneer became a smirk."I understand." he chuckled, "The team is now nine, but if I make it eight, then seven once more, this world will be mine!"He stepped forwards, and she stepped backwards.

"Wha-what does that mean?" she inquired, "What children?"The vampire continued to step forwards, forcing her backwards."Seven children that have hindered my plans throughout both worlds!" the creature snarled, "And now that I have found one that they have never heard of, there will only be the Eighth Child left to find."His gloved hand shot out and wrapped around her neck.But as his grip began to tighten, something in the back of his mind snapped and the necklace beneath the human's shirt shimmered brighter.

A different understanding crawled into his mind, and he slowly let the human go.She gasped for breath and rubbed the area he had been crushing.The vampire stared over her head, thinking slowly about something.The necklaces those children wore always burned his eyes when they glowed, so why didn't this one burn him?

The digital device clipped to Shinji's belt started to beep as if it were screaming.The vampire stared at the light flowing from the digital device, but still it didn't burn as normal light did."What the heck is this thing?!" the human seemed to forget about the vampire, yanking the device from her belt clip, "I don't know what to do with it!"

"Digivice." the vampire said.The human jumped and looked at him slowly."It's called a digivice." he repeated patiently.The human blinked and slid off the necklace and held it to the vampire.It swung slightly, the dark blue-black shimmering."As long as you aren't trying to bite me, do you know what this is?" she tried.

"The brass part of it is called a tag." the vampire explained, the necklace covering his eyes at moments, "But everyone that knows about it calls it a Crest, because of the stone inside the tag."He glanced at the stone and then back at the girl.

"Where did you get this?" he questioned, "Only the children I spoke of have these.Unless you stole it from one of them."The human sweatdropped and jumped."Shoot!" she moaned, "I forgot!I have to get home!"She grabbed the bag of rice from the ground and started to run off, when the vampire grabbed her shoulder."Tell me where you found it." he ordered, "And don't try to run away again."

Shinji cast her eyes at the foggy sky and groaned inside her head.Her plan didn't work.

"I just found it this morning." she finally admitted, "And the digivice too.They just were there.Now if you would let go, I really need to get home so my parents don't kill me for being out this late."He slowly let go and turned from the human.The girl nearly sighed in relief."I'm Shinji Shazaki." her manners overtook her sense.The vampire didn't pay any mind, but walked into the fog again.Shinji nearly asked him his name, but stopped.

She too turned towards her home and started off.But as she started to walk off, a breath of wind carried a word to her ears, "_…Myotismon…_"

Shinji jogged up the stone stairs and to her house.The door was still unlocked and she walked inside.

"Sorry I'm so late." she called, "I got lost in the fog."There was no reply.Shinji reasoned that perhaps she was later than she surmised, and her parents had gone to sleep.But still, the silence was eerie.She was about to slide off her black sneakers, when, with no warning obviously, two ropes slithered up from either side of her, and tied themselves around her torso and ankles.

She fell head-over-heels once the ropes had finished tying themselves and slammed hard onto the floor."Mom!" she yelled fearfully, "Dad!What's going on?!"Suddenly, there was a disorientating feeling of floating, and somehow, something drew her to the largest room in the house.

Her blue eyes widened in shock as her sight viewed her parents, tied up as well."Mom!Dad!" she cried once more."So glad you could finally make it to the play." an unfamiliar voice cackled.Shinji looked to her right and saw what appeared to be a demonic clown sitting in one of the chairs.

"Who are you?!" Kagato shouted, "What do you want here?!"The clown chuckled."I am Piedmon, ruler of the Digital World." he answered, "I have come here to see with my own eyes how my minion, Myotismon, has been doing with his plans.""But why are you here?" Shinji questioned.Her parents stared at her, and Piedmon laughed aloud.Shinji slowly pulled a small pocketknife from her back pocket and began cutting through the ropes that held her.

The vampire stared through the fog.He could see through it, and had watched that Shinji girl walk back home.But there was something dreadfully wrong.He knew when tears in the dimensions appeared, and one had when he and the human had been talking.Someone was here.One of his race.A stronger one of his type.They were after her…

"I heard that there were actually nine Digi-destined!" the clown laughed, "So I come to the Real World, and guess what I find.I appear by this house, and I sense the power that only a Crest and Digivice give off!So I decide to wait for the Digi-destined to return.You come here, and so I can get rid of the Ninth Digi-destined child!"He paused and looked at her.He could not see the small pocketknife, and smiled quite coldly.

"But no, I see you, and I decide against it." Piedmon continued, "Such exquisite beauty should be cherished, not obliterated.""What do you intend to do to my daughter?!" Kagato shouted.The evil clown grinned at Shinji's father."Why, I intend to take her with me to the Digiworld, and keep her." he said.

Destiny was calling him…No.It wasn't just destiny that drew him towards her home.It was her…

"But, I'm sure that you'll purposefully try to find the Digi-destined brats to have them come back to the Digital World and find your daughter." Piedmon stared at Rei and Kagato coldly, "Those children must not learn of my plans!I will find this girl's partner, and turn them against the Digi-destined!I will not fail!"He grinned evilly and then murmured, "And so you must be eliminated."

Piedmon stood from the chair and held up a gloved hand.His red-velvet-clad form seemed to shimmer with deadly power, and Shinji's parents stared at him."CLOWN TRICK!" the evil digimon shouted.A ball of black energy formed before his hand, and it flew forwards.It consumed Shinji's parents, and then vanished.

"And now they are gone." Piedmon grinned.Shinji was frozen.But then, the weakened ropes were no match for her rage-induced strength, and she snapped them and flipped to her feet."And what are you trying to do, my dear?" Piedmon smiled, "Run away?Wail and sob?""I'M GOING TO FREAKIN' KILL YOU!" Shinji screamed.She leapt forwards and slammed her fist into the side of Piedmon's face.The digimon's head was turned to the side, and then Shinji slammed her foot into his stomach.

Piedmon was doubled over with pain, and Shinji slammed her knee into his forehead.The blow nearly cracked his face-helmet, and he fell back onto the floor.Shinji breathed slow and hard, and turned away, ready to go and find the rest of those kids Piedmon mentioned.

But a hand grabbed her shoulder.Shinji turned around with a stunned expression, and then Piedmon pressed two fingers against her forehead.Shinji fell unconscious, and Piedmon caught her."Ah, ah, ah, my dear." he chuckled, "That's no way to start this off."

Suddenly, a blue-green hole appeared behind him and he whirled around."A dimensional vortex-" he started in shock.Suddenly, from the shadows of a corner, what appeared like a bat flew out of the shadows and smacked Piedmon in the head.He stumbled backwards, let Shinji go, and fell backwards into the vortex.Shinji fell into the shadows, and vanished into the blackness.

In the inky blackness of the Shadow Realm, Shinji sank down from Light Realm and fell into the vampire's arms.He smiled lightly at the now-unconscious girl and then jumped backwards, fading into a different place.

Tai stared woefully out into the fog.How would they ever find him if he was hiding in the fog?The leader of the Digi-destined sighed and turned back to his room, letting the blue drape fall back over the window.As the large-haired boy flopped into bed, the fog behind the drape started to slowly dissipate…


	3. Confrontations And New Allies

Wrenched From Calm, Thrown To Battle: Part 3

Wrenched From Calm, Thrown To Battle: Part 3

[A/N: Hey, this is the non-suffering version of my Ninth Child thing, as deemed by my brother.He's my beta reader.So, read on darn it!]

[Disclaimer: Don't own.]

The vampire carefully strode into his lair and into his chamber.As expected, Demidevimon was already there, as well as Gatomon."What orders do you have for us, oh great one?" Gatomon bowed with false courtesy."Leave." was the single word the vampire commanded."Sure, we'll get out of your chamber!" Demidevimon said, saluting and flapping towards the door.

"No." the vampire said, "Leave the Real World."Demidevimon paused, smashing into the wall in shock.He jumped up and fluttered into the air."Boss, what'd you mean?!" he questioned, "We're so close to finding the Eighth Child!"The vampire slowly withdrew the true Crest of Light and handed it to Gatomon."Find them if you wish." he said, "But if not, tell the troops to return home.""Sire, might I ask why?" Gatomon inquired.

"From now on, make your own destiny." the vampire said silkily, "I have no power on your fate."Gatomon and Demidevimon blinked."Boss, I'll tell the troops to head back!" Demidevimon saluted again.He flew off quickly to get back to the Digiworld.

"Sire, I'm going to keep searching for the Eighth Child." Gatomon held up a paw in salute, "If that's all right."The vampire nodded."Thank you, master Myotismon." the cat bowed and scampered away.As soon as Gatomon was gone, Myotismon flicked his hand.The door slammed shut and bolted into lock.The vampire slowly walked to the darkest corner and reached into the shadow.He slowly and gently pulled the human girl he had met that night from the Shadow Realm.

"Shinji…"

Tai jerked out of sleep with an extremely loud snore and blinked for a minute.Suddenly, he realized the strangest thing.The sun was streaming through the blue drape…The leader of the Digi-destined jumped out of bed and wrenched aside the drape.The fog had disappeared and the sun was shining bright.

But the thing that caught his eye was the purple and white cat that was sitting on the ledge of the balcony.It was wearing the Crest of Light, and holding a digivice.

Kari and Gatomon slowly stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before either said a word."You're cuter than most the digimon I've seen!" Kari laughed.Gatomon smirked.Tai and Agumon stood stunned.Gatomon had turned to their side?And turned out to be the Eighth Child's digimon?And Kari was the Eighth Child?!"Man, the guys are gonna freak out when they hear this." Tai muttered, running his bare hand through his hair.

Myotismon strode through the passages of his hideout.There was no sound, except for the clopping of his boots against the floor.Every digimon that had been employed in his army had gone, and he finally went back to his chambers, pondering.

The strongest digimon had come to the Real World because of one measly human?Or Digi-destined now…

As he opened the door to his chamber, he saw that the human was conscious now.She was trying to hide in a corner, sitting upright with her knees against her chest."Might I ask how you are?" the vampire digimon asked.

Shinji jumped at the sound of his voice and looked away."So, save me for a quick and easy meal?" she asked softly.Myotismon chuckled softly and strode over to her.He knelt down and Shinji stared at him.Myotismon reached out a single finger and pressed it against Shinji's forehead.

"Listen…"

He started to trace his gloved finger down between her eyes.

"To what…"

He traced down the bridge of her nose.

"I have to say first."

He tapped the point of her nose and grinned.

The Digi-destined were congregating in Tai's room.There was a strange feeling of foreboding and mystery in the sunlight.There was a problem."OK, we've got all the Digi-destined." Izzy restated, "But we have to tell our parents about everything."

"But there's no way we can do that!" Mimi insisted, "They'll know that we've been hiding something from them, and they'll never trust us again!"Joe put his hand comfortingly over Mimi's.

"I'm sure that they'll understand if it was for the good of two worlds, Mimi." he chuckled lightly."Still, we have to get our parents together and tell them the truth." Tai said, cupping his chin thoughtfully.

Mr. Kamiya stared at the digimon, as did everyone else in the room except the Digi-destined."This…is what you've been keeping from us this whole time?" Mr. Izumi questioned.The kids nodded with a sad look.The parents all let out a collective sigh.

"We thought that something bad had happened!" Mrs. Izumi explained."When you all acted so strangely, we thought that something strange was going on, like a country-wide conspiracy or something." Mrs. Tachikawa laughed.

"So you aren't worried about our going back?" Tai asked, "Even Kari?"Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya shook their heads."As long as you take care of each other, you should be just fine!" Mr. Tachikawa said, "It's gotten you this far already!"The kids stared at their parents for a few seconds, but then let out happy laughs and ran to their parents, embracing them in hugs.

Tai strained as he tried to pick up the bag his mother packed for him.The Digi-destined were meeting one last time in the Real World, hiding in a park to head back to the Digiworld.Their parents didn't want to see them go, because it would be too hard to let them go.But they had said the most heartfelt goodbyes in their lives.

"All right, let's get moving!" Tai ordered, holding out the first of the digivices.His best friends, and Kari, held out their digivices, one by one."Here we go!" the Digi-destined leader said, excited.The digivices beeped louder and louder until the Digi-destined could hardly stand it.

Then the sound stopped.

The kids blinked and stared at the digital devices.The screen bleeped the words 'Insufficient output' over and over."Insufficient output?" Matt raised an eyebrow, "What's that supposed to mean?"Izzy cupped his chin in careful thought.

"This is a brain-teaser." he said softly, "We've never actually used our digivices for inter-world travel before.""In English?" Tai said crossly."The first time we went to the Digiworld, that huge tidal wave swept us there." Sora translated, "And when you came back, Tai, there was some sort of vortex.But this time, we have to use the digivices."

"So are you saying that we can't go back to the Digiworld?" Joe asked anxiously."Not at all." Izzy replied, "I just don't know what to do.""Izzy…doesn't know what to do?" TK said slowly.

"WE'RE STUCK HERE!!!!" Mimi yelled to the sky.

"I really think you should have given me a better explanation before dragging me through that vortex, vamp-boy." Shinji muttered sarcastically.Myotismon grinned."There wasn't any time." he half-snickered."I'm so sure." the human replied.

Suddenly, the silver device clipped to her belt started to beep rapidly and loudly."Got a quick explanation for this?" Shinji inquired.Before Myotismon could even say anything, the digivice's screen fired a beam of white light into the sky.

The digivices began to beep furiously again, and let loose beams of white light.The eight beams connected with one last beam that flew down from the sky and created a powerful vortex.The kids let out yells of fear as the vortex drew them closer and closer.Finally, it sucked them in, and the Digi-destined were gone.

The beam of light flickered a few times, and then faded into nothing.Then, eight kids and eight other monsters appeared as tiny dots in the sky, screaming loudly and falling fast.

Raising an eyebrow, Shinji asked, "Does it normally rain kids here?"

Shaking his head, Myotismon replied, "No.No it doesn't."

The two looked at each other and blinked for a few moments.Then they screamed, in unison, "RUN AWAY!!!!"The two turned from each other and dashed into the surrounding forestry, running away from each other.A few seconds later, the kids and monsters slammed into the ground with a large explosion of dust, and many shouts.

When the dust cleared, a boy in brown shorts was stuck in the ground by his head.A blond boy with a green tanktop dashed over and yanked him out quick."Tai, I don't like the trip to the Digiworld." a brown-haired girl with a whistle around her neck groaned.

Shinji stared around the tree at the kids.Were these those kids that Piedmon mentioned?Her digivice suddenly started to beep quite loudly.She tried to crush it into being quiet, but the kids had already noticed it.

"Who's there?!" the boy called Tai shouted.Shinji literally rippled in fear and tried to shut her digivice up.

"Agumon!" Tai ordered.The orange dinosaur sucked in a deep breath and shouted, "PEPPER BREATH!"The fire attack felled the tree Shinji was hiding behind and started to fall. The huge tree slowly fell to the ground with a huge shaking and a loud crash.The kids waited, watching the tree.

"So you kids are those Digi-destined?I would have expected a little more for people that are saving the world." a voice said from behind the group.The kids and monsters whirled around to find a tall girl of fourteen balancing on a thin branch.It was a few feet above the ground, and bent slightly on her weight.

She smirked at the kids.Then the branch gave way under her feet and she fell to the ground unceremoniously.With a streak of dirt across the bridge of her nose and under her eyes, she leapt back up."I'm not good at calculating the amount of weight something can take." she said, shrugging with a small smirk.

"And I thought you were supposed to be very good on your feet." another voice chuckled.The teen whipped about and said, "Shut up, vamp-boy!"The voice chuckled, and the one person the Digi-destined didn't want to see stepped out from behind the tree.

"M-M-M…" Mimi stuttered."Myotismon." Tai growled.The girl turned slightly and blinked at Tai.The vampire digimon stared lightly at the large-haired human.

Gatomon hissed angrily and half-shouted, "Drag a human back here for a few good meals?!"

"Gods, why won't you people stop it with the vampire thing?" Myotismon asked sarcastically.He crossed his arms over his chest and smirked at the Digi-destined.

Gatomon let out another hiss and launched herself at the Ultimate level digimon."Gatomon, don't!" Kari shouted.The cat digimon flew at the vampire, and suddenly jerked to a halt.

Gatomon started to swing by her tail, upside-down in the air."Leave vamp-boy be." the teen said, holding Gatomon's tail tightly.

Izzy stared intently at the teenager.He could have sworn that…

"Wait a second…" the red-haired boy stepped forwards.The group turned to face the genius, Gatomon from her upside-down position too.

"I've seen you before!" Izzy insisted, "I know I have!"The fourteen-year-old blinked at Izzy for a few moments.

"Oh yeah…" she replied, dropping Gatomon without a care, "You're that Izzy kid I ran into a few days ago."Kari gasped."I ran into you in the fog yesterday!" she said."WHAT?!" Tai shouted, "Kari, why didn't you tell me about that?!""The same reason I didn't mention running into her a few days ago!" Izzy cut in, "We didn't think it would be important!We didn't know that she's the Ninth Digi-destined!"

"All right smart-girl!" Tai whipped around and held up his fist at the girl, "Who's your partner if you're the Ninth Digi-destined?!"The girl raised an eyebrow.

"Say…what?" she questioned."HA!" Tai laughed, "Told ya Myotismon just brought her back for-"

"I'm her partner." Myotismon interrupted.


	4. Learning To Accept

Wrenched From Calm, Thrown To Battle: Part 4

Wrenched From Calm, Thrown To Battle: Part 4

[A/N: I love the way I finished that last part!Now comes the fun!]

[Disclaimer: Don't own.]

"WHAT????!!!!!" Tai screamed.

"Wait a minute!" Joe leapt in, "How can that possibly be?"Myotismon shrugged and said, "Fate?"Shinji blinked a minute."Can we stop the screaming for a second and discuss exactly why we're here?" she wondered, "Vamp-boy didn't give me a very good explanation."

"**YOU** are going back to the Real World!" Tai snapped, "**WE** are going to delete this vampire!"

"No, you're going to tell me what's going on, and NOT delete vamp-boy." Shinji responded."YOU'RE GOING HOME!" Tai roared.He stood just before the teenager, standing on his tiptoes and shouting in her face."You spit when you talk, did you know that?" Shinji said.

"**YOU ARE GOING HOME!!!**" the Digi-destined leader shouted.Shinji turned to Myotismon and said, "Did you notice he spits when he talks?"Tai grabbed the shoulders of her t-shirt and started to yell again.But before he could say a word, he fell flat on his back.Shinji pulled her left foot back into place from her sweep-kick and stared at Tai.

"I'm not going anywhere until I get a good explanation of why vamp-boy dragged me here." she said flatly, "So either you fess up, or you're going to have to suffer through having me along for the trip without any details."Tai growled and raised himself up on his elbows.

"Geez, you told me nothing." the newest Digi-destined said, looking at Myotismon sideways.The sun had set by the time the Digi-destined had finished with their story.Kari had to listen in intently as well.Tai sat away from the new girl, his arms crossed and staring at the night sky.

"So, you're the ex-bad guy." Mimi said, "So who are we up against now?"Myotismon stared at his partner carefully from the corner of his eye.She looked entirely calm and composed, but he knew that she was hiding her emotions.

"The Dark Masters.Metalseadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, and Piedmon." he replied, "They reside atop Spiral Mountain and will stop at nothing to get what they want."Matt curled his fingers before his mouth and leaned thoughtfully against them."So how are we supposed to beat four Ultimates when we couldn't beat you?" he wondered.

"They're…not Ultimates."the vampire bowed his head.The group let out a collective gasp."They are one level higher than myself." he continued, "They're Megas."There was a cold silence."How are we going to beat them?" TK asked, his voice shaking."Don't worry, TK." Matt smiled at his brother, "We'll find a way to get them!""Without their help." Tai said.

"Tai, get it through that thick layer of hair!" Shinji ordered, "You need our help!""We don't need help from a person we don't even know, and an old enemy!" the leader snapped.

"Listen, I guess that this whole thing was decided by fate." Shinji said, "If it was, we can't fight it.If I'm a Digi-destined, and so are you, we need to work together."

"SHUT UP!" Tai shouted.The teen jerked backwards."I don't want your help!" the large-haired twelve-year-old snapped, "I don't need your help!We can beat the Dark Masters without you two!GO HOME!"

Shinji blinked.But she closed her eyes and stood up.Myotismon looked at his partner from his leaned position on a tree in confusion."Fine, Tai." she said softly, "If you don't want our help, then we'll go.But I'm not going home."She silently walked off from the campfire, slowly disappearing from the light.

"Shinji, wait!" Myotismon called after her, dashing in the direction his partner disappeared into.The Ninth Partners vanished into the darkness.

"Tai, have you gone completely insane?!" Izzy snapped, "Shinji's right!This is fate!We need each other's help!""No we don't." Tai replied, "We got this far without them.""No we didn't." Kari muttered, "She was the one that helped us get here."Tai glared at his sister."We don't need them." he repeated.

Myotismon glanced around.Even with his keen sense of vision in the dark, he couldn't spot his partner.He never knew of something that wasn't a digimon that moved so fast or silent.But he had heard of humans moving faster when their emotions ran high.

He closed his eyes and concentrated.The almost-silent sound of a twig snapping reached his pointed ears.He flew quickly to the place he had heard it and saw a flash of silver dash between the trees.

"Shinji!" he called.The girl didn't stop, but he was quicker.He was in front of the human, and had a tight hold on her shoulders."You're right!" he insisted, "This is fate, and we can't deny it!You humans have to stick together!"Shinji's head was bowed, her eyes out of view.

"Shinji, why did you run away?" the vampire asked without emotion."Even if I wanted to go home, I couldn't." the human said in a strangely calm voice, "You know that."Myotismon didn't reply.The two remained silent with each other.

Tai lay awake, staring at the black night sky.His trust was spread extremely thin, and didn't cover over the new Digi-destined.He didn't want it to go near them.His brown eyes glared, and he rolled over.

But before the Digi-destined leader could fall back asleep, Matt poked him in the shoulder."It's your turn for watch." the blond said, quite awake.Tai sat up with an angry sigh and waited for Matt to lie down and go to sleep.

"Tai, don't say anything for a second and listen to me." the Child of Friendship ordered, "You forgave Gatomon the instant you met her.You didn't mind that she used to work for Myotismon.Well, tell me one thing.Why don't you trust Shinji?Is it just because Myotismon is her partner?"

"No." Tai snapped, "I just…don't trust her!""Why not?" Matt asked again."Go to sleep!" Tai ordered."Not until you tell me why you don't trust her!" Matt replied.

"I-Well-I-" Tai glanced around, as if searching for a reason, "Go to sleep!"Matt still wouldn't lie down.The brown-haired twelve-year-old groaned angrily and fell onto his back."Tai, I'm your buddy." Matt smiled, "You can tell me anything."

"Her eyes." Tai said softly."Say what?" Matt raised an eyebrow."There's something about her eyes I don't trust." Tai repeated."Tai, Shinji's eyes and my eyes are exactly the same!" Matt sweatdropped.

"No." Tai explained, "There's something I don't trust about her eyes.There's something in your eyes, and TK's eyes, that I can trust.But when I look at Shinji's eyes…they're the same as Myotismon's.I just can't trust them."Matt smiled halfheartedly.

"Tai, you have to learn to trust people when you have to." the blond said, "You learned to trust all of us, when you didn't even know us.And you learned to trust Gatomon in a snap.So learn to trust Shinji, darn it!"He smacked Tai over the head lightly, laughing.Tai rubbed his head and looked at Matt with a questioningly look.Matt smiled and then, Tai did too.

The next day, the Digi-destined were in awe at Tai's sudden change of heart.

"C'mon gang!" he said, "We've got a new partner to find!"He laughed and started to run off.Matt rushed after him, but the others remained where they stood."LET'S GO!" the two friends shouted.Blinking a bit, but then smiling, the Digi-destined raced after their leaders.

"The digivice says that they aren't far off." Izzy remarked, keeping careful watch over his digivice."Great!" Tai laughed, "Not far off!"Suddenly, the digivice let out a loud beep and Izzy murmured 'huh?'."Hey, the signal's coming up really quick!" he said.Glancing at the small distance between a clearing, and the signal of the digivice, Izzy said, "They'll cut right through that clearing!"The team stared at the clearing, and then saw a flash of silver run through the clear space.

"Shinji, wait!" Tai yelled.He started for the clearing, but then saw another flash, a blue flash, run through the clearing, firing off a blast of purple energy behind itself and into the sky.Almost immediately after, a huge creature that looked like a metal sea dragon flew overhead, laughing like a horse.The Digi-destined hurried after the strange occurrence.

The forest abruptly ended a few feet into the chase, and opened to an area of dry dirt and a cliffside.The Digi-destined spotted their newest partner, running quickly down the stretch.Myotismon was in the air, lashing out with his Crimson Lightning at the metal dragon.

"PUPPET PUMMEL!" came a cry."GIGA CANNON!" rose another, metallic voice.Dots of yellow energy shot from the west, where Shinji was running towards.Two, immense blasts of yellow energy rose from the east, the other end of the dirt strip.The energy slammed into Myotismon, and he slowly fell from the sky.The dragon laughed and let him fall over the side of the cliff, down to the ground below.

"YES!" a snobbish little voice shouted, "We got 'em!"Nearly transparent strings uncurled from the horizon and latched onto Shinji.A loud, clomping sound came from the other edge of the horizon, and a huge metallic beast appeared.

"One traitor down." the beast growled, "Nine human brats to go.Throw her over the cliff!"A strange puppet walked up from over the western horizon and whined."But I wanted to play with her first!" he moaned, "And I thought that Boss wanted her for something!"

"Shut up and let me go!" Shinji shouted, trying to move at all."Ha!" the puppet laughed, "Now you'll do as we want!"The wooden puppet yanked the strings upwards, and the Ninth Digi-destined flew into the air.The strange digimon brought the strings down, and slammed Shinji into the ground.He kept repeating the process, laughing.

"YOU TERMITE-INFESTED PIECE OF DRIFTWOOD!" Tai shouted, running towards the digimon, "I'M GONNA TURN YOU TO TINDER!"The puppet had no idea that Tai was going to rush at him, and could only stand still.Tai slammed into the wooden puppet with all his might, and the puppet strings snapped.The digimon was thrown back, and Tai dashed to his new ally.

"Tai-Dark Masters-here-" Shinji groaned.She suddenly scrambled to get to her feet and stumbled to the edge of the cliff."Vamp-boy?" she called down.Tai started over towards her, but froze as she shouted, "MYOTISMON!!"She looked as if she were going to jump down the edge of the cliff.Tai grabbed her shoulder

"Don't try it!" he ordered, "It's too far!Even the best jumper would die!"Shinji glared down at the crevice, Tai's hold like a vice on her arm."You don't understand." she hissed, "You don't even trust me, so let go!"She tried to pull her arm free, but Tai held fast."I understand that I acted like a real jerk!" he snapped, "But I'm sorry!"Shinji stared at him.

"Hey brats!" the sea dragon roared, "You never attack the Dark Masters like that!RIVER OF POWER!!"The two Digi-destined whirled around and saw a stream of blue energy flying towards them.Tai suddenly shoved Shinji aside and stood in the spot she had been.The energy slowly headed towards the courageous boy.

The Crest of Courage began to glow brighter than ever before, and Agumon jerked.Power and energy coursed through the Rookie digimon and a new command of digivolution entered his mind.He knew what to do.

"AGUMON WARP-DIGIVOLVE TO!" he shouted.The orange light of digivolution enveloped Agumon, and he shifted through each of his forms.But then, a new form overcame his body, and he cried out the name of his Mega form.

"WARGREYMON!" the Mega level digimon roared.In a flash, the new digimon had flown to the two Digi-destined and flew them away.The blue energy of the Dark Master smashed into the dirt and rock, but the Digi-destined weren't harmed.

"War…Greymon?" Tai turned slightly in his partner's arm, to gaze at the new digimon.

"Wargreymon is a Mega level digimon of the Vaccine type!" Tentomon supplied as Izzy pulled up the profile, "His Terra Force and Mega Claw attacks rip apart his enemies!Don't get in the way of this dino!"

"Right!" Wargreymon said in his roaring voice.He gently landed by the rest of the Digi-destined, letting Shinji and Tai go."Time to fight!" he bellowed.The Mega digimon flew at the metal sea dragon, ready to fight.

"Tai, why in the world did you do that?" Shinji asked, not looking at Tai."Hey, I wouldn't be a good leader if I wasn't ready to risk my life for my friends!" Tai replied with a grin.The Digi-destined were too intent on watching Wargreymon battle against the metal sea dragon to notice Shinji's hands clenching to fists and smiling, shaking her head.

After landing a screeching blow on the sea dragon's metal body, Wargreymon flew back slightly."Ready to give up?" he growled."You'll meet us again!" the dragon roared, "Until next time, Digi-dolts!"He flew away.

"Digi-dolts?" Matt asked, "He couldn't come up with anything better?"The Digi-destined laughed loudly."Hey, what about Myotismon?" Kari asked.The soft clop of a heavy boot made the Digi-destined turn."You could be a little more concerned and at least try to get to me." Myotismon said sarcastically.

"You're all right, aren't you?" Shinji questioned, actually serious."A bit of energy bruising, but fine none the less." Myotismon replied.Shinji sighed a breath of relief.The Digi-destined stared at Shinji strangely."You're really concerned!" Mimi teased."You even called him by his real name!" Kari giggled.Myotismon raised an eyebrow and asked, "You did?"Shinji turned a light red color and turned slightly.She lifted her nose and said, quite easily, "I did no such thing, vamp-boy!"The Digi-destined started to laugh again.

Shinji opened one eye and glanced at Myotismon.He smiled at her, and she returned the smile.


	5. Child Of Light

Wrenched From Calm, Thrown To Battle: Part 5

Wrenched From Calm, Thrown To Battle: Part 5

[A/N: The quick rebound of trust!Yahoo!And Demidevimon won't be stopping the trust flow now!He might make a special appearance though…]

[Disclaimer: Don't own.]

The Digi-destined were hardly concerned with the Dark Masters, and were enjoying being back in the Digiworld.Tai and Matt were wrestling like they used to, and the others were laughing at them.

Kari was riding on Shinji's shoulders, laughing hard at her brother.The digimon were having plenty of fun as well.They liked being back in their rightful home.But one of them, the Ninth one, wasn't very happy with the situation.

"This mission is far too dangerous for these stupid children to be acting so carefree." Myotismon silently thought.He glanced at his partner.She was smiling at Tai and Matt, holding tight to Kari's ankles as the eight-year-old sat on her shoulders.

The smallest fraction of a smile crept onto his face as he saw Shinji."But still…" he thought.

"Hey, vamp-boy!" Shinji said, "You're the ex-villain!Where do we go from here?"The vampire digimon blinked once and replied, "The Dark Masters reside at the top of Spiral Mountain.If we want to defeat them, we have to climb to the top."

"Hear that everyone?" Shinji called, "It's off to Spiral Mountain we go!""Great!" Tai laughed, "Let's get rid of those Dark Masters!"The group cheered and headed towards the multi-colored mountain.

"Not so fast, you little brats!" a sadly familiar voice shouted.A somewhat large bat flapped out from a tree on the Digi-destined's left, from the forest.Myotismon stared at the bat for a moment."Boss?" the creature asked.

Myotismon slapped a hand over his face and groaned, "Oh no!Not you again!""Demidevimon!" Tai snapped angrily."You'll never get to my new bosses!" Demidevimon laughed, "You'll have to go through me first!"The original seven Digi-destined, Gatomon, and Myotismon stood ready to fight.

Suddenly, Kari and Shinji started to snicker.Everyone turned to look at them."WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!" Demidevimon screeched."You think that you can beat us?A pathetic little bat?" Shinji got out before breaking up in laughter.She and Kari couldn't speak from laughing.

The Digi-destined blinked and then Matt laughed."She's right!" he howled, "All you are is a pathetic little bat!"The Digi-destined howled with laughter."SHUT UP!" Demidevimon screamed, "I'LL SHOW YOU PATHETIC!"He flew as fast he could and swooped down low, nearly against the ground.He flew fast enough to knock Shinji's feet out from under her.Kari and Shinji immediately stopped laughing and Kari let out an ear-piercing scream.

"KARI!" Tai called, "SHINJI!"The two girls vanished into the rising darkness of the crevice.The sun had begun to sink below the horizon, but there was still much light left.Demidevimon laughed loudly, rolling about on the ground.But then he choked as Myotismon grabbed him and lifted him from the ground.

"You little rat with wings!" the vampire hissed, "No matter what happens to those children, you will not live beyond this second!"The Ultimate level digimon let out an angry yell and released a blast of energy.Demidevimon was deleted and the Digi-destined were frozen.

Kari screamed as she and Shinji fell off the side of the cliff and down into the same crevice as before.Shinji pulled Kari off her shoulders and held her against her back and leant back slightly.The odd movement pulled the two back against the jagged stone wall of the cliff.Shinji's feet abruptly slammed against the rock and she started to skid down the wall.Kari clung tightly to Shinji's t-shirt and stared around her side.

"What are you doing?" she questioned, half-screaming."I'm skiing down the wall, what's it look like?" Shinji replied, "I think that if I do this, it'll cut down the speed and we won't hit the ground so hard!"Kari's eyes widened at those words and she screamed again.

Suddenly, a large bend appeared and the wall jutted out into a somewhat makeshift ramp.The two girls flew off the ramp, and both let out shouts, expecting to slam into the side of the wall.But they passed by the wall and flew right into a strangely placed cave in the side of the wall.

A dull thud resounded through the lower area of the crevice and then a dull yell of, "OW!"

"We can't go down there right now." Myotismon said softly, "The sun just set, and if we try looking for them right now, we'll get lost.""But they could be hurt!" Tai snapped."They aren't." Gatomon meowed, "If Kari was injured, I would know.They'll be just fine until morning."

"You're OK, right?" Kari questioned.The light of the fire flickered slightly, but it was good enough to light up the cave."Yeah, even though my nose was bleeding for at least two minutes." Shinji rubbed her sore nose.She leaned back against the wall of the cavern and looked at Kari strangely.

"You know, you packed a lot of stuff." the fourteen-year-old said, "Why is that?""My mom wanted to make sure that I would be OK if I got separated from the others." Kari giggled.Shinji looked out at the dark night in the crevice, sitting cross-legged and hands behind her head."Your mother sounds like a nice person." she muttered.

"She's the best!" Kari giggled, "And Tai's the best brother I could have!""Tai's…a good kid." Shinji agreed almost apprehensively.The two were silent for a moment.Kari stared at the warming fire while Shinji watched the infinite darkness of the place outside the cave."So what's it like?" Kari asked.

Shinji jumped and looked at the eight-year-old."What's what like?" she questioned back."Having Myotismon as your partner." Kari answered, "How is it?"The light of the fire turned their skin a deep orange color, and Shinji blushed a crimson red."Well…it's fine I guess." she said jerkily.She rubbed the underside of her nose, discretely wiping away a new drop of blood.When she pulled her hand back behind her head, the blush was gone."Vamp-boy's pretty nice, sometimes." she said, "He doesn't try to bite me."

After a few more hours, everyone had fallen asleep and both fires had died into nothing but burning embers.One pair of the Digi-destined remained awake.Myotismon almost never slept.And Shinji had no desire to rest.Perhaps the threat of the Dark Masters made them less weary.

As the sun slowly rose above the eastern horizon, the Digi-destined almost immediately woke."OK, let's get going!" Tai ordered.Knowing the order, Tentomon digivolved to his Champion form, and the kids clambered onto him.Kabuterimon slowly fluttered down into the crevice, being careful not to hit the walls.

"See them anywhere?" Tai asked anxiously."No, but this place has more holes in it than swiss cheese." Mimi replied.Although the joke was pretty bad, the crevice and the walls had hundreds of holes and caverns."They probably fell into one of those holes." Joe surmised, "So we had better go and look through them!"Taking the initiative, Tai leapt into the closet hole.

A few seconds later, he jumped back up, screaming, "MY PANTS ARE ON FIRE!!!"He ran around, screaming bloody murder until Matt helped him put out the blaze on his khaki shorts."OK, they weren't down there." Tai panted, regaining his composure quickly.

Kari yawned and woke up a small time after sunrise.But in the cave, it still looked like it was dark."What time is it?" she wondered."Well after sunrise." Shinji replied."Then why is it so dark?" Kari wondered."We're stuck in a shadow." Shinji answered.

Kari blinked."What?" she questioned."Believe me, we're stuck in a shadow." Shinji answered."So how do we get out?" Kari asked.Shinji shrugged.

"Can someone help me?" Tai's voice called up from another hole, "My legs are frozen!"Matt bent over and grabbed onto Tai's outstretched arms and yanked him up, brushing the ice off of Tai's legs."Why are we searching hole by hole?" Tai chattered, trying to warm up, "Why don't we try our digivices?""For some reason, they aren't working." Izzy replied, "That's why we're searching hole by hole."

"Gatomon, can you sense where Kari is?" TK suggested."Well, I can sort of smell her…" the cat digimon sniffed the air carefully, "And I've got a faint idea of where she is…"TK craned his head back as far as he could, staring up at the edges of the fissure."What are you looking at?" Patamon asked, unable to stay on his partner's head anymore.

"Didn't they fall down about there?" TK pointed nearly straight up.Izzy cupped his chin thoughtfully and studied the area."That's right…" he surmised."And you see that big rock?" TK continued, "I don't think they're on the rock.It looks kinda curved.""The one thing you're forgetting is that there isn't a hole where they would have hit the wall." Sora said, crossing her arms and frowning.

"Do you know the one way to get rid of a shadow on a wall?" Shinji questioned suddenly."Shouldn't you shine a light on it?" Kari asked in reply."And what is your Crest?" the teen continued."Light, I think." Kari pulled out the Crest from underneath her shirt, "But I don't even know how to make it work, so how could it help us?""You have hope, love, courage, friendship, reliability, sincerity, knowledge, and understanding." Shinji said quite plainly, staring at the other side of the cavern."So?" Kari raised an eyebrow.

"Light, in this case, is everything." the fourteen-year-old explained, "You have TK's hopefulness, Sora's compassion, Tai's bravery, Matt's friendliness, Joe's reliability, Mimi's sincerity, Izzy's knowledge, and my understanding.Just show it and release the Light in your Crest!"

"But that's one weird shadow." TK blinked, "How could there be a shadow on the wall?"

Kari concentrated on searching through herself.Her hands were closed tightly around her Crest, and Shinji waited patiently, her eyes shut.The Crest of Light started to glow brightly and the black cave shattered suddenly.

The Digi-destined were staring at the shadow on the wall, when it suddenly shattered.Kari and Shinji appeared from the black and started to fall.Kari let out a fearful scream and Gatomon called, "KARI!"The gleam of the Crest of Light reached Gatomon's sapphire eyes and she learned a new way to digivolve.

"GATOMON DIGIVOLVE TO!" the cat digimon yowled.Her furry form grew taller and more slender.Wings emerged from her now-humanoid back and a silver helmet slid over her face."ANGEWOMON!" the Ultimate level angel cried.

The two Ultimate level digimon leapt up and flew towards their partners.The opposing forces of Dark and Light raced forwards to save their partners from falling to their deaths at the ground.Angewomon gently caught Kari in her long arms and Myotismon did the same.

When the digimon landed, their partners in arm, the rest of the group dashed over."Kari, are you OK?" Tai asked, extremely worried."Hey, I'm the one who flew into a wall!" Shinji snapped, "The worst little Miss Light-Child was injured was a bruise!"A 'THWAP' sound echoed through the crevice."You're scaring the others." Myotismon said easily, his hand flat over his partner's head, "Stop that."

Shinji sweatdropped, and fell over with a 'whump'."You…hit too hard." she groaned.Myotismon blinked at his partner, then at his hand."Oh right!" he laughed, "I'm a digimon!I completely forgot!"The entire team sweatdropped.TK looked up and spotted something.

"Hey look!" he yelled, "The ocean!"The group looked where TK was pointing and saw the gleam of the blue sea."Let's get moving!" Tai laughed, "If we get to the sea, we can probably get to Spiral Mountain!"Tai started to run towards the crest of blue, the rest of the kids following.As he passed by, Tai bent low and grabbed the back of Shinji's t-shirt, hauling her to her feet.The Digi-destined rushed towards the digital sea, hoping to fight their enemies.


	6. The First Master Falls

Wrenched From Calm, Thrown To Battle: Part 6

Wrenched From Calm, Thrown To Battle: Part 6

[A/N: Wow.It's taken me six parts just to get to the digital sea to fight Metalseadramon.Oh well.More details, and LOTS OF HUMOR!!!!]

[Disclaimer: Don't own.]

The Digi-destined rushed out of the strange crevice and into the blazing sunlight.The surf pounded in their ears and the kids cheered."Hey, Matt!" TK laughed, "Is this going to be a fun day at the beach?""You had better believe it!" Tai clapped his gloved hands, "It'll be great!""After those attacks, it'll be a perfect break!" Joe cackled.Almost instantaneously, the Digi-destined were splayed across the sandy beach, goofing off.

Myotismon and Shinji stood where they were, arms crossed.They sweatdropped."This is bad, isn't it?" Shinji wondered, turning to her partner."Oh yeah." Myotismon replied, remaining still.

Tai stared at the water, debating if he should keep his shorts on and jump in, or not.He stared and stared, until he saw a ripple come in from the far out water.He looked up and studied the water.More ripples started to come in, faster and faster.Something was coming…

Tai suddenly saw a tiny glance of golden metal, coming closer and closer.He knew what it was.

"EVERYONE!" he shouted, "RUN!GET AWAY FROM THE WATER NOW!!!"The group stared at Tai as he started to run away from the water.When nothing came from the water, everyone fell silent and looked around.The water calmed, and the digimon searched around.But then, without any warning at all, a laugh rang out from nowhere.

The sand beneath the group exploded upwards.Metalseadramon appeared and circled in the sky, cackling evilly."Now is your time to die!" he roared, "RIVER OF POWER!!!"

The kids and the digimon scattered, barely dodging the blue blast of evil energy.The sand exploded again and everyone braced themselves against the wind.Metalseadramon swooped low, hoping to catch at least one of the kids in his huge jaws.When the sand had cleared, the kids and digimon seemed all right.

"YAHOO!" a familiar voice laughed, "RIDE 'EM COWGIRL!!"Everyone looked up to see Metalseadramon flying around, someone on his head."GET OFF ME!" he was shouting, trying to throw someone off his head.The metal dragon let out a yell of pain as the person laughed.

"Stupid dragon!" they shouted, "I've got a nice tight hold on this hair of yours!"Myotismon suddenly sweatdropped and turned to look at his partner.She wasn't there anymore.She was up on Metalseadramon's head.

"GET OFF!!!" Metalseadramon bellowed again.There was a loud clang of metal, and the dragon roared in pain again.Shinji was stamping her foot on the back of his head.Metalseadramon flew over the water, and then dove down into it with a gigantic splash."Gomamon!" Joe turned to his partner, "Quick!"The seal digimon ran to the water, calling out his digivolving command as he went.

Joe hauled himself up onto Ikkakumon's back and held on tight as the marine digimon swam out into the water.

Under the water's surface, Metalseadramon was trying his hardest to get Shinji to let go of his hair.But the determined human just wouldn't release his hair."DIVERMON!" the enraged dragon called into the water.Shinji opened one eye and saw about twenty blue things swim rapidly towards the Dark Master.

"STRIKING FISH!" one shouted.The entire school of Divermon hurled their harpoons at the human.Shinji let go of Metalseadramon's hair (finally) and jumped off his back to dodge the amazingly sharp harpoons.Taking a chance, the enraged dragon pulled his tail forwards and smacked the human hard.

Shinji shouted something, but the words were garbled by water (for good reason).A Divermon (a stupid one) rushed forwards, his harpoon in hand.Shinji smacked it over the head and swiftly stole its gear. The swirly-eyed Divermon sank slowly into the depths of the water."Moron." Shinji thought, taking a breath of air from the breathing tank.

Joe looked around, hoping to spot Metalseadramon or Shinji under the water.He noticed the strange new digimon that swam up and throw the sharp weapons and jumped."Ikkakumon, I'm going down!" he said before leaping into the water.

Joe splashed into the water and opened his eyes nervously.The black eyes shot opened when the Divermon turned towards him."Get that kid!" Metalseadramon ordered.Joe screamed, albeit he was underwater.He tried to swim away, but he had forgotten that he couldn't swim.The Divermon swam towards Joe and the boy screamed again.His Crest of Reliability had been glowing ever since he had jumped into the water, and exploded with light at that moment.

Ikkakumon froze suddenly.A new digivolution command entered his mind, and he roared it out, "IKKAKUMON DIGIVOLVE TO!"The marine digimon grew much larger and his white fur turned a black-blue.A shell covered his back, and a brilliant hammer appeared in his muscled hand."ZUDOMON!" the Ultimate level digimon shouted.

"VULCAN'S HAMMER!" Zudomon roared, slamming his hammer down into the water.

The Divermon let out yells of pain as energy blasts slammed into them.They sank down into the water and Metalseadramon turned in shock.

"VULCAN'S HAMMER!" Zudomon cried again.

The concentrated energy slammed into Metalseadramon and sent him down into the depths of the water.Joe choked and started to sink down into the water.Suddenly, a shadow swam up from below him and caught him.Shinji gave Joe the air tank and the two went straight up to the surface.

The Digi-destined were tense at Ikkakumon's digivolution.Then, the two Digi-destined appeared in the water, gasping slightly for breath.Zudomon quickly scooped them up and started back to the sand.

"RAAAAAAAH!!!" Metalseadramon roared, flying to life again.He flew into the sky, water erupting from the force."AGUMON!" Tai ordered.

"AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO!" the dinosaur roared, "WARGREYMON!"The Mega digimon swooped in fast.Metalseadramon was about to bite into Zudomon, when Wargreymon flew in and slashed with his powerful claws.The digi-chromazoid armor screeched against the chrome-digizoid body and the two Megas fell back.

"Get moving!" Wargreymon ordered.Zudomon did as he was ordered, and Wargreymon faced Metalseadramon."You're going down!" the Digimon of Courage roared."RIVER OF POWER!" Metalseadramon cried angrily."MEGA CLAW!" Wargreymon countered.

The Mega digimon became a whirr of power, and cut through the deadly beam of evil power.Wargreymon tore through the energy to its source, and ripped through the chrome-digizoid form of the evil Dark Master.The evil digimon fell to the water with a splash, and the black data that formed his body slowly broke apart and vanished into the sky.Wargreymon flew back towards the sand, and gleamed a golden yellow.His form shrank back into Koromon, and Tai caught the little In-Training digimon.

Zudomon soon came up to the shoreline and put the two Digi-destined down.He slowly de-digivolved back into Bukamon, and fluttered into Joe's awaiting arms."Those guys are hardly a challenge!" Matt laughed, "We'll beat them and be home before sunset!"

"Well, we had better get moving if we want to get up Spiral Mountain at all." Sora remarked.The group cheered in response, and started towards the base of Spiral Mountain.They hardly took notice of the blue streak disappearing from the multi-colored mountain.

"Honestly!" Piedmon hissed, "These children are entirely too bothersome!""They're even worse than termites!" Puppetmon growled.Machinedramon remained silent, compiling data on the children and the digimon.Piedmon took an angry sip of his wine.Not only did Metalseadramon fail to destroy those foolish children, he explicitly disobeyed Piedmon's orders not to harm the Ninth Child in any way.

"This drama is playing itself to a powerful climax where the strongest win." he murmured.A small smirk crept across his ruby-red lips as he thought through the future he envisioned.He would not be overcome, and the children would fall.


	7. Capture

DM: Digital Mutants: Series 02: Part 7

[A/N: It's been a long time since I typed this…  Well, hope I've still got it!]

[Disclaimer: Don't own.]

The teachers stared at the notice that had been on their desks that morning.  They could hardly believe the notice said what it did.  It was fairly early when they got to their classrooms, and they had a large amount of time before they had to begin the day, so they went to investigate.

"Why in the world-" Tai began.  "Is this a joke?" Matt finished.  "Do I ever joke?" Shinji replied.  "Not often enough, but still." Kari said.  "These kids can't stay here for the entirety of their lives." the head teacher sighed, "They have to learn to behave normally, and to not display their abilities if they should become irritated."

"But a school study trip to Tokyo?" Joe inquired, "Isn't that dangerous?  Especially after what happened a few days ago!"  "There won't be any problems." Shinji nearly smiled, "Trust me."

It was only two days later when the classes left the premises for the study trip.  Cody sat on his knees, staring out the window of the train with a grin.  "C'mon, kid!" Tony laughed, "You're acting like you've never been to Tokyo before!"  "Not around the whole city at least!" Cody turned, "I haven't even been to the Tower yet!"  "Oh man, if you haven't seen the Tower, you haven't seen anything!" Reya hung over the back of her seat, "I can't believe you haven't been!"

"I wonder if they ever finished the repairs on the Tower."  Sora wondered thoughtfully, "Skullmeramon really messed it up."  "Yeah, well, at least he didn't completely destroy it." Mimi patted her friend on the shoulder, "Look of it that way."  "Hey, it's been a long time since we've been down in Tokyo." Tai leaned against the back of Sora's chair, looking down at the two women, "Anyone up for a little taunting?"

"Yep, Myotismon needs some happy reminders of his attacks twelve years ago." Matt grinned, "But we'll probably have to find him first."  "Anyone up for bothering Shinji till she tells us?" Tai reworked his question.

"Incredible." Myotismon said, "You think that people would get suspicious with you talking to yourself all the time."  "Well, if our only way of communicating without your being seen, I have to." the teacher replied, staring out the window, "But the only problem with this system…"  "What?" the digimon inquired from his half of the mental link.

"I can't see your cute smirk." Shinji muttered.  "Uh-huh…" Myotismon muttered, "By the way, you had better look out for the rubber band."  A second after his prompting, Shinji snapped her left index finger up, strangely catching the rubber band that was flying through the air towards her face.  "Cute, Tai, _real_ cute." she said sarcastically and with a small grin.

"Say…" the big-haired man said from the other side of the aisle, "Might I ask where Myotismon will be staying?"  "With me of course." the head teacher replied so nonchalantly, Tai was stunned, "Isn't _Matt_ staying with you?"  Tai blinked and blushed badly, his eyes shrinking.

"I thought I told you never to mention that aloud!" he squeaked.  The teacher smiled at Tai, resting her chin on the edge of her hand.  "You two are so bonkers." she muttered, "And when I first met up with you guys I thought you and Matt were going to kill each other eventually."  "Oh, you are so dead!" Tai growled, "I'm going to get you back for this!"

"How?" the teacher grinned, "You can't even sneak up on me, so how in the world are you going to do anything, even less a prank or something?"  Tai grit his teeth angrily and broke into an angry sweat.  "Oh, c'mon, Tai." Shinji smiled, "You are such a gullible twip."  Tai stood and went back to his own seat, sitting next to Matt.

"You are so mean to him." Myotismon reestablished the mental link, "But- wait."  The teacher froze, opening her eyes and sensing a strange shock going through the link.  "Shinji-chan, I felt something." her partner said, "There's something that's manipulating the shadows that _I_ usually have power over.  There's something—someone there.  Are you _positive_ that you don't want me to come along?"

"I won't risk your safety right now." the teacher replied, "You were shot a few days ago, and I don't want you to get hurt anymore.  Stay at the school."  Myotismon sighed and said, "You're the boss."  The link shattered with a short snap, and Shinji glanced out the window.  "Shadows." she thought, "What could be manipulating shadows and darkness other than Myotismon or me?"

The sky was beautifully sunny, and the students were full of spirit, ready to see the city.

"All right gang, let's get to where we're staying for the week and then tomorrow, we'll head out and around!" Tai called, waving his hands to get everyone's attention.  There was a collective groan from the students, and Tai smirked.  "I know, I know!" he continued, "I want to get out and around too, but we have to take a rest and get settled in our rooms!"  The huge group started off towards the buses, and soon, they were off.

Cody rested his elbows on the edge of the windowsill, staring down at the city.  Even in the black of the night, the lights and cars that were still on entranced the boy.  "Hey, Cody, I think you had better go to sleep." Tony yawned, "We have a huge day tomorrow, and if you don't go to sleep, I might have to carry you around!"

"You go ahead and sleep." Cody replied, "I'm not tired yet."  Tony shrugged, and fell backwards, dropping off into sleep a few seconds later.  Cody sighed at his odd friend, and then flopped onto his own bed, staring up at the ceiling.  His mind traced back to the fight between his teacher and her brother.  But then Myotismon came and saved him…

"Why in the world did he call me a Digi-destined?" the ten-year-old wondered.  He blinked once, and then nearly screamed in horror.  "What, never seen a vampire in the dark before?" Myotismon questioned, standing beside the boy's bed.

"Wha-what the heck are you doing here?!" Cody hissed, "I thought you were staying at the school!"  "Look, don't tell Shinji, OK?" Myotismon replied, "But there's something I really need to give you."  Cody blinked again, but then hopped out of his bed.

"I keep forgetting that your psychic skills aren't very good yet." the digimon said, "No wonder you haven't figured out what I'm talking about."  "Does this have to do with that Digi-destined thing?" Cody questioned back.  In response, Myotismon pulled out two things from behind his back.  One was a silver digital apparatus, and the other was a large, strangely colored egg.

"May I present to you, your digivice and digimon partner." Myotismon smirked.  Cody stared at the egg, wondered what it contained.  "Take care of it, and it'll take care of you in time." the digimon explained, "Just make sure he doesn't get hurt before he hatches."  He glanced up and around, and then turned an interesting shade of blue.  He was staring out the window, and Cody looked out the glass as well.  The ten-year-old turned a strange shade of blue as well.

Holding onto a brick outside the window, watching the conversation, was Shinji.  Floating through the glass, the teacher stood cross-armed and staring at the digimon.  "Didn't I tell you to stay at the school?" she questioned.  "But-" the digimon tried to protest.

"He was just giving me this!" Cody snapped, holding up the egg and the digivice.  Shinji blinked, staring at the items.  "Fine, you can stay." the twenty-six-year-old said, "But don't go spooking people around the city.  If anything, you're staying with me, vamp-boy."  "It's been twelve years!" Myotismon groaned, "When are you going to stop calling me that name?!"  Smiling, the teacher grabbed one of the digimon's pointy ears, and dragged him off.

Cody stared after his teacher as she and her partner faded into the shadows.  He sat back on his bed and looked at the egg.  "So I'm a Digi-destined too." he murmured, "I wonder what my partner will look like."

As for the trip, most of it went very well.  The final day was the day Cody was really waiting for.  The school was scheduled to visit the Tokyo Tower, which had been fully restored from the mysterious damages it received twelve years ago.

"So, ready to go to the top of the Tower?" Tai taunted his little sister.  She had a bad fear of heights, and she didn't enjoy the prospect of going over three hundred meters into the air.  "C'mon, Tai!" TK said, "Knock it off!"  The older man just chuckled and rubbed his sister's head.  "Just kidding, Kari." he apologized.

"Oh wow!" Reya said, looking out the large windows, "You forget how great the view is after a long time!"  Cody nodded in agreement and stared down at the landscape.  The city was a sight to behold at high altitudes, and great on sunny days.

"Geez, our boss just can't lighten up, can she?" Tai said behind his hand to Matt, "Even on this trip, she hardly smiled at all."  "Lay off." Izzy ordered, "There's probably something on her mind."  "Yeah, but what?" Joe wondered.

With those words, a girl from one of the older classes let out an ear-piercing scream and each of the teachers looked up.  Hovering before the window the girl was looking out was a strange black thing that looked like a moving shadow.  Its eyes were slits of white, and it opened its maw to flash horrible, gleaming fangs.  The students leapt back and stood ready to fight, but Tai and the others rushed forwards.

"Everyone back onto the elevator!" the twenty-four-year-old man ordered, "Get back from the Tower when you reach the ground!  GO!"  Following orders hesitantly, the students rushed back to the elevator.  Only Cody stood his ground.

"Kid, get over here!" Tony shouted.  "Cody!" Reya called.  But Cody would not budge.  Tony and Reya watched in horror as the doors slid shut, and the group began their dissent.

Izzy raised his hand and fired off a beam of red energy, shattering the glass and scattering the shadow.  But then the shadow reappeared in front of Cody, scaring the boy badly.  In a great flash, a flashlight was flicked on, and the shadow let out a roar.  Cody shielded his eyes and looked at the shadow again, and gasped.

"Very nice, shadow-boy." Shinji said, flicking off the powerful flashlight, "Who are you again?  I remember seeing you on some stupid show about geniuses.  Ah yes, Ken Ichijouji."  The purple-haired man scoffed and smiled at the teacher.

"And I remember you." he said, "You're that mutant woman who always seems to be in trouble with the government.  Shinji Shazaki, wasn't it?"  "You had better not disregard her partner." a voice said from a corner.  The group turned to see Myotismon leaning against a wall, glaring at Ken.  "I've seen you in my mind." the digimon said, "You aren't just a mutant.  You're one of the Digi-destined.  So where's your partner?"

"You'll see in time." Ken replied, "My job right now is to fight her."  The tall man turned to glance at the teacher when he heard a crunching of glass.  "Certainly a job you did on the window, Izzy." she grinned.  Suddenly, she flipped backwards out the broken window.  Cody gasped and jumped forwards, but Ken scoffed.  "He always said she was too over-dramatic." he muttered.  He shut his purple eyes and leaned his head back, a dark glow surrounding him.

"Look!" a by-stander shouted.  Shinji fell quickly from the window, upside-down, and eyes shut.  The crowd that had gathered gasped collectively, and stepped away from the Tower.

"And now for the final touch…" Shinji thought without expression.

"SPIKING STRIKE!" a voice shouted suddenly.  Shinji's eyes flew open, only to be blinded by a bright purple light.  Unable to dodge, Shinji grabbed the burning spike and stared at her attacker.  "A BUG?!" the teacher shouted.  The humanoid insect twisted his arm and flung the teacher down faster, fluttering in the air and waiting for her to hit the ground.

Shinji flexed quickly, and slammed hard onto the ground, feet-first.  Throwing her sight up the new enemy, she grinned and leapt up and towards the green creature.

"GET HER, STINGMON!" Ken roared out the window.  Myotismon let out a shout and tackled the twenty-year-old out the window, the two falling into the sky.

"So, Stingmon's your name?!" Shinji shouted, standing on a metal bar.  "Let's go!" the digimon yelled in response.  He flew forwards, ready to fight.

Ken wrestled free of Myotismon's grip and his body turned into a living shadow again.  He suddenly vanished without a trace.

Shinji leapt off the bar, her hand out to the side.  A gleaming blade of blue energy formed in her open hand, and she slashed at the digimon.  But he too vanished into a shadow, and the teacher floated by her partner.

"So, who do you want to take?" Myotismon questioned.  "You get Stingmon away from me and Ken." Shinji ordered, "This will be one hell of a fight."  On cue, Ken and Stingmon appeared from their shadowy hiding places, and headed towards Shinji and Myotismon.

Cody hung on the side of the window, staring at Shinji and Ken battling.  He knew he had the power to do something, but he didn't know how to use it.  He closed his green eyes in concentration, and tried to understand his abilities.

Shinji slashed through another set of girders, angrily trying to find Ken.  The mutant was able to vanish in a flash, and she couldn't see where he vanished to.  The teacher flew off in another direction, not noticing the Tower creaking dangerously…

Cody kept his eyes closed.  He could see Ken wherever he moved, even though he saw nothing else.  Ken vanished from everyone else's sight, and moved behind Shinji.

"SENSEI, BEHIND YOU!" Cody shouted suddenly.  Shinji whirled around, holding the blade of energy up.  Ken gulped and froze as the blade rested under his chin.  He was defeated.

Tai and the other teachers cheered, but then the Tower lurched to one side, pitching everyone to the ground.

"CHIKUSO!" Shinji shouted.  She turned away from Ken, and the purple-haired man vanished with Stingmon.  Shinji shut her eyes and concentrated on the Tower.  Even with her strong mind, the Tower was incredibly heavy.

Cody shut his eyes tighter and concentrated on the Tower as well.  The two psychic mutants struggled with the Tower's immense weight, until two more powers came to their aid.  Kari and Sora were kneeling, their eyes shut and concentrating hard.  With the combined forces of their psychic energy, the teachers, and student, were able to push the Tower back into its place, and then melt the bars together again.

The crowd below cheered with happiness as the Digi-destined team defeated their enemies.  On a far off building, a tall man with black hair and cool red eyes grinned, lowering a camera and walking off.

"Cody, when did you learn to do that?" Kari wondered as TK helped her off the elevator.  "Just now." Cody muttered from Mimi's arms.  Sora said nothing as she leaned on Izzy, hardly able to stand.  "Ow…" Shinji murmured, "Major headache…"  Myotismon half-dragged her out of the elevator, and the entire group was met with loud cheers.

"Cody, you were great!" Reya said, rushing up to her friend.  "I have to admit, kid, that was pretty awesome." Tony smiled at his friend.  Cody smiled back weakly, drained of a lot of energy.

"You were right about him." Shinji murmured, "He is one tough kid."  Myotismon just smiled at his partner.

"NOW!  **SWARM, SWARM!!**"

The group of teachers looked up, only to be shoved aside by a large group of policemen, or SWAT-men.  They batted Myotismon away and grabbed Shinji, snapping handcuffs on her wrists.  "Hey, let go of me!" Shinji shouted.  "Shinji Shazaki, you are under arrest for destruction of the Tokyo Tower!" the leader of the SWAT team roared.  "Say WHAT?!" TK shouted, "They just saved it from toppling over!"  Not listening, the policemen roughly shoved the twenty-six-year-old teacher along.

"WAIT!" Cody shouted, but it was too late.


End file.
